This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Animal Core Facility (ACF;established in 1998) is one of the essential units of support and service to the biomedical research at JSU. The ACF levels of logistical support, research funding and animal research services to our community of Principal Investigators (PIs) at JSU departments of Biology, Chemistry and the Environmental Science PhD Program is to be promoted, upgraded and expanded. The continued compliance with the Guide for the Institutional Care and Use of Laboratory Animals in Research (the Guide, 2002), the PHS Policy on Humane Care and Use of Laboratory Animals and the Animal Welfare Act is strictly enforced by funding (NIH) and federal regulatory agencies (USDA). Objectives of the ACF are to: 1. Provide technical support to JSU biomedical researchers for writing in vivo-based research proposals by providing expertise in experimental design and protocol development for submission to IACUC, in order to satisfy agency animal care mandates. 2. Provide training and technical support for JSU researchers in executing their animal research agenda, and 3. Maintain the compliance and licensing status of JSU animal research in accordance with the Guide 2002, the PHS Policy and the Animal Welfare Act. Such activities are overseen and enforced through IACUC and the Institutional Officer (IO) and will provide for the build-up of an authentic documentary for AAALAC/APHIS accreditation and continued future accreditations. The long term goal is to a) support RCMI/JSU animal research;b) meet the increased demand for research animal housing;c) maintain animal research and husbandry compliance with accrediting and regulatory agencies;and d) provide technical and logistic support to the animal research program and plan for efficient future use of the ACF at JSU.